In the field of medical imaging, vendors each have their own implementation of various standards, such as the Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (“DICOM”) standard. Therefore, discrepancies can arise because different systems have different understandings, usages, and management of the DICOM standard (i.e., the DICOM attributes associated with medical imaging) and other such standards.